A New Ruler
by Tauria
Summary: This is another AU. Shuggazoom is ruled by Skeleton King. His Formless army patrols the streets. The Monkey Team is awakened by Chiro.
1. Meeting

**Tauria: **I know, I know. I have two other fics I should be working on. Plus, a collection of one-shots and pairings. But. . .there was this idea. . .and then, there was a keyboard. . .and I started typing. . .and, here it is. This is another AU, just bcuz I like them. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

A young boy raced through the streets of abandoned Shuggazoom. He would've laughed, if it weren't for the reason he was running. He had been seen by a pack of Formless. He was terrified. He felt a pang in his chest. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. He hid in one of the buildings. As soon as the Formless disappeared, he bent over to catch his breath. Ever since Skeleton King had taken over, things had been worse. What had happened to the Hyper Force? He had heard whispered rumors of them, and they had secretly studied them at school.

He was one of the very many orphans in Shuggazoom. He lived with Mr. Gakslapper. It was hours after curfew, and he couldn't go back to Shuggazoom, or he would be sent to the Savage Lands. He decided to explore a bit. He saw a can after a bit of exploring. The grass was really tall here. He kicked it. It rolled pretty far. He continued to kick it. After a while, he started laughing. He hadn't had this much fun, well, ever! After a while it hit something. He looked up to see a giant Robot.

"Whoa. . ." he whispered. It was just like what the pictures of the Hyper Force were shown to have! _'Could I have found the missing Hyper Force?' _

He walked over to one of the feet and touched it. It opened and there was a flash of green light under his hand. He stared at his hand in amazement. _'Cool!' _He looked into the hallway. He entered the Robot. He went up the orange elevator. It was really dark. He didn't care for the dark. Formless sneak up on you in the dark more quickly and easily.

He felt around for a switch. His hand found one. He flipped it, and a green light flooded the room. A roar that sounded like a gorilla's blasted in his ears. He was blinded by the light. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

"Antauri, are you sure he is the Chosen One?" A blue monkey whispered to a black one.

"Yes Gibson. He is stronger with the with the Power Primate then even my masters."

"Otto, system check?"

"Everything's good to go, once we reboot the Robot it should be good to go."

Antauri nodded. "Please, Gibson, go and start rebooting the Robot with Otto. Sprx, you and Nova go run scans for where Skeleton King is and how many forces he has. I will wait for the boy to awaken."

The others nodded and did as their second in command asked.

A while later, the boy opened his eyes. Then he squeezed them shut. He had spiky black hair, and bright blue eyes. Antauri smiled.

"Where-Where am I?" The boy said, almost as if talking to himself. He hadn't noticed Antauri just yet.

"You are in the Super Robot," Antauri said without thinking, something that he almost never did.

The boy whirled around. He blinked. "Did you talk?"

"You understood me?" '_Of course he did. He _is _the Chosen One!' _"Never mind. Yes, I can talk."

"Well, uh, I had better be polite," he smiled. "My name's Chiro."

"I am Antauri. I am second in command of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go."

"Who is your leader?"

"We do not have one currently."

"You say 'we'. Where are the rest of you?"

"There are four others. One is a female. They are preforming a scan and rebooting the Robot."

"Oh. . .that's cool. Um, I don't know how to ask this, considering we just met and all, but I missed curfew, and if I go back to the city, well, let's just say it would be really bad. I was wondering if I could stay here."

"I don't see why not. I'll have Otto fix up our leaders old room, and you can sleep there."

Chiro smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Antauri returned the smile. "Would you like to have a tour?"

Chiro grinned. "Sure!"

Antauri floated up and led Chiro out of Med Bay.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"The Power Primate. It enables us to use our powers."

"Cool!"

Antauri smiled as he gave the young boy a tour of the Robot.

Later that day, the Monkey Team all met in the Command Center. Antauri introduced Chiro.

Nova grinned. "My name is Nova. I'm the tactics trainer and the only girl."

"That must be tough."

"Occasionally," she smiled.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but please, call me Gibson. I am the chief of science."

"Science is pretty cool," Chiro smiled.

"My name is SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx. I'm a pilot."

Chiro grinned. "Cool! Can you teach me?"

"We'll see, Kid."

"My name is Otto. I build stuff!"

Chiro laughed. "Cool! Can you show me?"

"Sure!"

Antauri smiled. He was getting along well with the monkey team. This was good. He wondered how he was going to tell Chiro that he was their leader. . .

They were all eating supper. Otto was telling Chiro about how he had fixed up the room. Then, Sprx was making Chiro laugh. Antauri smiled. Yes, Chiro would be a wonderful addition to their family.

* * *

The next morning, Chiro came downstairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He saw the time.

His eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!"

"Don't worry Kid, we'll get you back safely."

"No! You don't understand! If I'm late, my guardian will be sent to work in the Pit of Doom, and I'll be forced to join Skeleton King's army!"

"What do you mean, Kid?"

"I mean, that Skeleton King took over Shuggazoom while you guys were in stasis, and now he controls everything. And if I don't get back, I'll be in _major_ trouble."

Sprx nodded. "I can fly you to the edge of the outskirts without being seen."

"Thanks," Chiro smiled.

"No problem, Kid."

Sprx took Chiro to the edge of the outskirts.

"Thanks," Chiro smiled.

"No problem," said Sprx.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! I kinda like this one. . .but I don't know which of my stories is my favorite. . .I can't decide. . .Anyway, I'll try not to start another one, but no promises!


	2. Soon

**Tauria: **Here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Chiro went home and was greeted warmly by Mr. Gakslapper. Although he hated lying and secrets, Chiro didn't tell Mr. Gakslapper about the monkey team, or about why he had missed curfew. He changed into his school uniform, which was a red sweater, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He went to school. After school, he snuck off to the outskirts. He wanted to see the Monkey Team again. He entered the Command Center, only to be given a bone crushing hug by a certain green money.

"Hiya Chiro! Did ya bring any food?"

"No, Otto. Are you hungry?"

"He's _always _hungry," Sprx said.

"I am not!" Otto protested.

"Am too!"

"Am not!

"Am too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Guys, it doesn't matter. So what if Otto is hungry a lot. It doesn't matter," Chiro said. He hated it when people argued.

Antauri observed this quietly. He had the characteristics of a leader.

Chiro remembered his way around the Robot quite well for only having been showed it once. He obviously had a very good memory.

Antauri had found out quite a lot about the boy from simple observation. He was careful, he didn't like arguing, he had a good memory, he cared about others, he hated the Skeleton King, he was charismatic and quite likeable, and he was willing to learn. He was also a very normal child. Or so Antauri thought.

One day, Chiro ran in the Command Center, out of breath. ". . .Formless. . .were. . .attacking. . .a. . .kid. . .tried. . .to. . .help. . .and. . .now. . .their. . .after. . ._me_. . ."

"Kid, why'd you try to help? Why didn't you come get us?"

"There wasn't enough time," Chiro had regained his breath. "They would've killed him."

"What would they have told his parents?"

"He had none," Chiro said darkly. "His parents either died in the war or Skeleton King killed them to teach the rest of us a lesson. Or they rebelled against him. Or he ran away from the army and his parents died in the Pit of Doom."

The monkey team gasped. Was that how things were now?

"What 'bout your parents, Chiro?" Otto asked. Surely Chiro's parents were alive.

"Dead."

Otto gasped. "How'd they die?"

"They rebelled against Skeleton King when I was about six. He killed them. They led the Rebellion."

The monkey team exchanged glances. They had to tell him.

Antauri frowned inwardly. The child had cause for corruption. What if Skeleton King turned him evil. Antauri chided himself. He must have faith in the prophecies.

Formless entered the Command Center. The monkey team activated their transformers.

"Claw Disruptor!" Antauri took out a Formless.

"Magno-Bolt Beam Splitter!" Sprx took out a few.

"Flame Fist Fury!" Nova yelled.

"Whirling Distructo Saws!" Otto took out a few Formless.

"Laser Criss Cross!" Gibson shouted.

Half the Formless were gone.

"At this rate, we're never gonna take them all out!" Sprx groaned.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" Nova rolled her eyes.

"The odds _are_ in our favor," Gibson said.

"Sprx, don't lose hope so quickly," Antauri chastised.

"We gotta win!" Otto said.

Sprx sighed. "Alright."

They continued to fight. They won, leaving a glob of ooze when they were finished.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Chiro grinned.

"Thanks Kid. We've had practice."

"Your welcome, Sprx. I wish I could fight like that," Chiro said wistfully. "I don't want Shuggazoom to be ruled by the old bone bag."

The monkey team exchanged glances.

"The life of a hero isn't easy, Chiro," Antauri said.

"No, I wouldn't think so," Chiro smiled. "You guys have to save the world. There is no way that the life of a hero is easy. I mean, it's the weight of a world on your shoulders. But at least you have team mates to help."

Antauri smiled, although he was a little surprised. The boy was prepared. He could tell him soon.

Everyday Chiro visited. Except on Saturdays.

"How come you don't come on Saturdays?" Otto asked.

"Random house check. No one can leave because if anyone is gone, Skeleton King will send the family to the Pit of Doom, and the children to the Savage Lands."

"Why do they send the kids to the Savage Lands?"

"There are Guardian Formless. They eat the kids, or take them to a witch to be sacrificed."

The monkeys shuddered. "That's horrible!" Otto said.

Chiro nodded. "That's why I want to fight Skeleton King. I want to stop all of this evil and fear he's created."

'_The poor boy. . .I must tell him soon. . .' _Antauri thought.

One of the things the monkeys noticed about Chiro was that he was very thin.

"Skeleton King rations out food. He doesn't always give us enough. . .so I don't eat."

"Why not?" Antauri asked.

"I give the food to the younger children. The person who took me in also took in a lot of the other orphans to give them a place to stay and food to eat. He's been really good to us. And I hope that one day, I can repay him."

Antauri blinked. "That is kind of you, but what of your own life?"

"To die in the service of others would be okay with me. I try to continue what my parents started, just not quite so outright."

Nova smiled. "That is very noble of you, Chiro."

"And it's also very sad," Otto whispered.

Chiro smiled. "I just want to help. And so I do in every way that I can."

Antauri knew that he would have to tell him soon. And he knew that Chiro was ready. But he was just a child. '_He is ready. Far beyond what I thought he would be. . .' _

_

* * *

_**Tauria: **I hope u liked it! Please leave a review!_  
_


	3. New Leader

**Tauria: **Here is Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next afternoon, Chiro came in to the Command Center. As usual, all of the monkey team were in the Command Center, except for Antauri, anyway.

"Where is Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"He's meditating in his room. He must not have seen the time. Come on, let's go get him," Nova said.

Chiro smiled and followed the yellow monkey to Antauri's room.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter."

They did. Antauri was floating with his back to the door. He turned around. "Hello."

"Hi," Chiro said shyly. He liked the black monkey well enough, but there was some mystical aura that surrounded the black monkey. He was easy to approach and talk to, but he always seemed distant.

"Chiro, there is something that I would like to tell you," Antauri said seriously.

"Yeah?" Chiro asked hesitantly.

"We want you to join us in fighting against the Skeleton King."

Chiro's eyes widened. "Really!" Then, he frowned. "But I can't. I don't have any powers."

"You do. Only someone with the Power Primate could have awakened us. We will teach you to use your powers and how to fly and repair the Robot."

"But what will I do? The only spot that's open is . . . Oh no. I can't lead you guys! I'm just a kid!"

"Chiro, we will train you, and in the meantime, I will do the leading that you can't."

"But-"

"Chiro, I believe that you will be a good leader. You have many of the qualities of a leader. In the short time that I have known you, I have seen almost every quality. And the ones that you don't have are ones that must be taught."

Chiro took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it."

Antauri smiled. He had expected more protesting, but he had soon learned that Chiro often did the unexpected, even if he didn't realize it.

They went downstairs and told the rest of the monkey team the news. They smiled and each told him where to go and what they would be teaching him.

The next few weeks they let him adjust to training. Once he adjusted, they gradually made his training get harder.

One training was interrupted by the Threat Alarm. There was an unknown ship approaching Shuggazoom City.

Chiro saw it and scowled. "Skeleton King sent back a patrol ship. TV monster will probably lead this one."

The monkey team exchanged glances. "What do the patrols do?"

"I don't know. I've just heard the citizens mention them. They only do them when Skeleton King believes there is a threat. He must suspect you guys are back."

'_Or, he has sensed there is a Chosen One.' _Antauri thought.

"I hate to leave in a rush, but I gotta get home before they start the patrol."

"Chiro, I must tell you something. I believe that Skeleton King is the one that is leading this patrol, for it is him that I sense aboard that ship."

Chiro nodded. "Thanks Antauri." He left.

Skeleton King was leading the patrol.

"I sense the Chosen One. . .he is very near. . ." Skeleton King smiled creepily.

Before he went to patrol the city he went to a temple deep within the Savage Lands. A witch smiled.

"Hello, my lord." She bowed.

"Skull Sorceress, I have a job for you," he growled.

"Yes, master," she said.

"I will be bringing a boy to you. You are to help me sacrifice him to the Dark One Worm."

"Of course my lord."

Chiro barely made it home before Skeleton King started his patrol. He was panting. When he caught his breath, he went inside and sat down with the rest of the kids.

"Chiro, what's gonna happen?" A little girl asked, tugging on his shirt.

He smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. I promise."

She smiled. "Thanks Chiro!" She ran off to sit with the younger kids.

One of the older children, but still younger then he, looked at him quizzically. "You know you can't keep that promise, right?"

"Yeah, Jason. I know. But, nothing should happen, right? It's just a patrol."

"But they're looking for something. I mean, what if they know about . . ." Jason trailed off.

Chiro shook his head. "Unless, someone told . . . But there is no way any of them would've told. I'm gonna call an emergency meeting tonight, after the patrol is over."

Jason nodded.

The door was slammed open. Skeleton King stood there, glaring menacingly. The children stiffened and froze. They all put their heads down. Chiro did the same, just trying hard not to jump up and use his newfound training. He was also trying not to glare with all of his hatred.

"Look at me boy," Skeleton King said to Chiro.

Chiro swallowed and put on a fake expression of fear. But he couldn't keep it. He looked in to the eyes of evil and stared back with an expression of disgust.

Skeleton King scowled. "This is the one we are looking for."

Several of the Formless came in. The kids started crying. Chiro couldn't stand it. And he wasn't about to sit there and let himself get captured! He activated hyper mode the way Antauri had showed him.

"Monkey Fu!" He shouted, blasting three of the Formless. That had taken a lot of energy, but he didn't care. "Chiro Spearo!" He took out one. "Thunder Punch! Lightening Kick!" He took out a few more. He took out the last one and turned to Skeleton King.

He was breathing hard and he knew he couldn't fight Skeleton King, but he had to defend these people. _'Antauri. Sprx. Nova. Gibson. Otto. Monkey Team, help me!' _

"Give up boy, you cannot win this."

"No. But I _can_ protect these people." Chiro looked into Skeleton King's eyes. "And I _will._ Even if I die."

Skeleton King laughed. "Foolish boy." He sent Chiro flying into a wall, which he hit with a loud thud. He winced and got back into the fight. He was almost defeated, but then, "Monkey Mind Scream!" Skeleton King was hit hard by Antauri.

"Gibson, get Chiro to med bay!"

"No! I can still fight!"

Antauri sighed. "Very well."

They fought, Chiro getting bruised in the process. After it was over, and Skeleton King had retreated, Chiro instantly began to check over all of the other children to make sure they were alright from the blast.

"Chiro, perhaps you should rest," Antauri said.

"Not until I make sure everyone is ok," Chiro said determinedly.

Antauri sighed and nodded. Chiro began tending to the younger children, bandaging wounds and comforting the little kids. Then, he stood.

"Okay." He said, looking at Antauri. He looked at the kids. "I've got to go for a while, okay?"

"Okay," they said, smiling up at them.

The monkey team took him back to the Robot where Gibson began checking him over in Med Bay.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Hopefully I'll get Chapter four posted soon :) Please leave a review? :) They are much appreciated!


	4. Family

**Tauria: **I like this one! I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I 've been forgetting this on all my stories lately. . .so, here it is. I DON'T OWN SRMT, or anything else belonging to someone else

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Gibson, I'm fine," Chiro said.

"But, Chiro, you were hit multiple times. You will have bruises," Gibson said.

"I can handle a few bruises. It's nothing I haven't gotten from Formless before," Chiro said.

Gibson sighed, but continued to take care of the boy.

Chiro also sighed. "I promise, I'm fine."

Gibson completed his check up. "Alright, alright. You're fine."

"What did Skeleton King mean when he said that I was the one he was looking for?"

"He was looking for a child with the Power Primate. He sensed that you possessed the Power Primate and chose you." Antauri said. 'How do I tell him that he is the Chosen One?'

"But what did he choose me for? What does he want from me?"

"Most likely to get you out of the way so he could win this war," Antauri said softly.

"And most likely in one of the most painful ways possible," Chiro said darkly.

* * *

Later that day, they were training. Chiro had insisted. Antauri was a little worried that Chiro was driving himself to hard.

"Chiro, perhaps you should take a break?" Antauri said after the young boy tried again and failed at the newest move.

"No," Chiro said. "I am determined to get this right."

Antauri sighed and allowed him to try again.

Chiro finally got the move right, but found himself exhausted. He said nothing to Antauri, though.

Antauri took him up to his room for meditation. As he was meditating, Chiro found himself falling asleep. He tried to stay awake and failed.

Antauri opened his eyes after sensing a change in Chiro's energies. He noticed that the child had fallen asleep. Antauri smiled gently, and levitated Chiro into his room. He pulled the blankets over the sleeping boy and turned out the lights as he left.

* * *

Chiro awoke. At first he was in a state of inner panic, but then he realized that he was in his room at the Super Robot. He sat up, remembering what had happened. He figured that Antauri must have used his levitating powers to take him to bed.

It was still a little strange, staying with the monkeys. Even if it was only for a few hours each day. The people in Shuggazoom cared, but there were so many orphans that they could only really pay attention to the younger ones. The older ones were taken in so they wouldn't get hurt, sure, but they didn't get much special attention.

Here, the monkey team was always ready to listen, and help. They paid special attention when he voiced his thoughts and feelings, which didn't happen often. They watched him carefully. He was aware of the fact that they were less breakable then he was, and he didn't like it. It felt like he was holding them back in training. They made it through the levels so easily and quickly. . .and he just didn't.

He checked the time, and realized that he had slept all night, and had slept in. He rushed downstairs. Antauri saw him.

"Good morning, Chiro," Antauri said.

"Antauri, I'm late!"

"Chiro, I talked to Mr. Gakslapper yesterday, and we decided that it would be better for you to live here if you would like. He said that if you slept in, to let you and tell you when you got up. We agree that it is ultimately your decision." Antauri knew that talked was not the right word for it, it was more of, pass notes on a sheet of paper, but it worked.

Chiro was stunned. 'Live here? With the monkey team? That'd be. . .great! But. . .what about the others? I'm sure I'll still see them. . And it would be easier to help Shuggazoom if I live here. . .' "Sure. If you guys will have me, I'll stay."

Otto cheered. He hugged him. "We really will be a family!"

Chiro blinked and hugged him back. 'A family. . .' He couldn't really consider the people over at Mr. Gakslapper's his family because they were often taken in by other families.

Chiro smiled at Otto. "Yeah. . ."

Otto grinned. "Yay!"

Nova joined in on the hug. Sprx grinned and joined. Gibson and Antauri shared a glance. They joined. Chiro smiled, and hugged them all back.

* * *

**Tauria: **AW! Hope you guys liked that! Plz review! 


	5. Doubt

**Tauria: **Eh, this one is ok. . .not my best. . .not my worst either. :)

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

Chiro had been living at the Robot for a while and he had learned the monkeys daily routine. It had been modified a bit to fit the new member, but mostly it remained the same.

Antauri mostly meditated and made sure everyone else did as they should. He occasionally played chess with Gibson, and he trained Chiro, of course. He often found himself thinking of the boy as his son.

Gibson mostly worked in his lab, and helped Otto, and Otto helped him. He played chess with Antauri and argued with Sprx.

Otto built things, and talked to Chiro. In fact, he was quite often found bouncing around the boy asking questions. He adored Chiro. They all adored him to a certain extent.

Sprx piloted, but he didn't get to do much with all the Skeleton King activity and the risk of getting shot down. He looked forward to training Chiro because the boy was bright and a fast learner. He looked at Chiro as a bit of a younger brother.

Nova knew that she acted motherly and she did it on purpose. She also often acted like a big sister to him. She trained and hung out with Chiro.

Chiro trained and hung out with the monkeys. He had noticed that Antauri and Nova acted like parents sometimes, and he liked it. Sprx acted as if he was a big brother and Otto varied between a younger brother and an older brother. Nova was sometimes and older sister.

Chiro got up and started to head down to the Command Center. On the way down, he bumped into Antauri, who was on his way to awaken Chiro for training.

"Good morning," Antauri smiled.

"Morning," Chiro smiled back. He found it odd that they had all accepted him right of the bat. Was there something they weren't telling him?

Together, Antauri and Chiro headed downstairs. They greeted the rest of the monkey team, and then went to the kitchen to eat. After a bit, Chiro got up to use the bathroom. On his way back, he heard Antauri talking.

"Team, I have asked you to hold your judgment on him until training. Now, this will not be your final answer, but so far what have you seen?"

Nova was the first to answer. "He does have some fighting skills already built up. They lack form, but he has the basics down. That's good. He could hold his own in a battle with Formless."

Gibson was next. "He is a fast learner, and a quick observer. It shouldn't be too hard to teach him what all he needs to know."

Otto was next. "He has a sharp eye, and he's pretty strong. Mechanics will be pretty easy."

Antauri spoke next. "He is quite good at clearing his mind and sitting still for long periods of time. He has all of the natural qualities of a leader. He will not be hard to train."

Sprx was last. "I admit. I was wrong. He has good instincts and quick reflexes. He listens quite well. Piloting won't be a breeze, but he can do it."

"What do you mean piloting won't be a breeze?" Nova glared.

"Well, he may have all of that, but that's just what I've seen so far. The ship can easily get out of control, or he might get distracted. He could get hit and spiral out of control. I'm saying that there are ifs, what's, and buts that I can't account for."

Nova nodded. Chiro waited a few moments and then walked in. He sat back down and resumed laughing and joking with the team. They did have doubts, and oddly, this was a little comforting.

It showed that they didn't believe in him blindly. This was good. It also showed they had doubts, like normal beings. Antauri didn't seem to have any though. He was the mystic.

However, it also made him doubt himself a bit. The monkey team believed he could do it, but they didn't believe he would make it through the war. Sprx seemed to doubt that he could pilot . . . And this was worrying too.

Later that day, the monkey team had a private meeting, called by Antauri.

"I do believe Chiro heard part of our conversation at the breakfast table today. I believe he came in just as we reported our results so far. He was very distracted in meditation today, but I could not sense what it was that troubled him because he seems to be one of those few people who's mind is always blocked."

Nova looked worried. "He was a little distracted in training, but he still preformed on his normal level. Speaking of which . . . He seems to be keeping his same score every time in training. It's worrying me."

Antauri frowned. "Yes, he is keeping the same level of meditation as well, instead of reaching to a higher one."

"He hasn't had much improvement in pilot training either . . ." Sprx frowned.

"Or mechanics," Otto frowned.

"Or science," Gibson frowned.

"Perhaps we should ask Chiro about this," Antauri sighed. He had been hoping to bring Chiro into team meetings without them being about him.

* * *

**Tauria**: Well, I figured that they had been to open-armed, and let's face it. . .that probably wasn't the way it happened. Oh well, like I said, not my best work. :) Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter anyway! Please leave a review!


	6. Training

**Tauria: **Well, here's Chapter Six. Not much happens . . . but . . . I like this one :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Chiro was laying in his room as the Monkey Team had their meeting. He figured it was about his lack of improvement in his training. He knew that they thought he had skills, and he had spent years developing some of them.

He knew that they would be worried about his lack of improvement in his training and lessons. He would have to work at trying to improve little by little.

He wondered if they would come to get him any time soon . . . If they did he would act as innocent as he possibly could.

"Chiro," Antauri said as he knocked on his door.

"Yeah, Antauri?" Chiro asked as he opened the door.

"We have something we would like to ask you."

"Oh . . . Uh, okay . . ."

Chiro followed Antauri down to the Command Center where the meeting was being held. He sat down in his chair.

"We want to know why you haven't been improving in any of your lessons."

Chiro shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, I haven't been?" 'Uh . . . How do I tell them I'm doing it on purpose . . . Because I need to have the lessons memorized so I can give them to the others . . . I wonder if they'd approve of that . . . I hope so . . .'

"Yes, Chiro. You haven't been."

"Well, I'll try to do better," Chiro smiled a little. 'At trying to look like I'm improving.'

"Good. That is all for today," Antauri smiled.

Chiro nodded. "So . . . What now?"

"Now, we will all train in the training room."

The others nodded and started heading towards the training room. Chiro followed, still feeling guilty for not trusting the Monkey Team.

* * *

After a few days, he had been improving, not drastically, but decently at least. Antauri watched him carefully. One day he asked if he could go into the city. The monkeys agreed since he knew how to handle himself out there.

He headed into the city and over to the school. He hid and waited for the students to leave. He saw Jason. He pulled him over to him and said, "Call an emergency meeting. I'll meet you in the abandoned park."

"Okay. We'll be there."

Chiro went ahead to the park and was soon joined up by the others. It was almost night out. The others stood in a circle around him. The circle contained Jason, Simon, Seth, Courtney, Sarah, Ella, and Kara.

"Where is Mike and Michelle?" Chiro asked, looking around the circle.

"They couldn't come to this one. They got after-school detention." Simon said.

Chiro nodded. It was an often occurrence in their group. He had done it a few times. "Very well. This meeting will continue without them, just as always. And, just as always, make sure they know what's going on."

They all nodded.

"As you all very well know, I've moved in with the Hyper Force. They are training me to fight the Skeleton King and all of his minions. Once a week, we'll meet here, and I'll train you."

"But Chiro, would the Hyper Force approve?" Courtney asked.

"I dunno, but if Skeleton King is going to be brought down, I want to have back up who can help."

She nodded. He trained them in hand-to-hand combat and then went back to the Robot.

He was met by the Monkey Team. He smiled and wished them good night. They returned his wish and smiled. He headed upstairs.

Over the next few weeks he trained his friends and improved in his fighting as his friend's improved as well.

* * *

**Tauria: **I hope you enjoyed that one! Please leave a review!


	7. Midnight Fight

**Tauria: **Here is Chapter Seven. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The alarm went off in the middle of the night. Everyone hurried down to the Command Center to see what was going on.

"We have an Intruder Alert, in the engine room," Gibson said.

Antauri nodded. "Can you get a lock on what it is?"

"Hold on one moment, Antauri." Gibson typed a few things on the keyboard. The monitor showed TV monster and several Formless.

Antauri looked at the Monkey Team and Chiro. "Hyper Force Go!"

They all went to the engine room

"Wretched simians, boy."

"TV Monster," Sprx growled. "Still broadcasting the Old Bone Bags face, I see."

Chiro scowled. "And doing his bidding by searching innocent people's houses and then condemning their children to the Savage Lands and the adults to the Pit of Doom."

The monkeys activated their transformers and prepared to fight. Chiro was already in Hyper Mode.

"Whirling Destructor Saws!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Magna-Ball Blazer!"

"Laser Criss-Cross!"

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Monkey Fu!"

They had taken out all of the Formless and now all that was left was TV Monster.

"Lightening Kick!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Magna-Bolt Beam Splitter!"

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Double Monkey Attack!" Gibson and Antauri worked together to deliver the final blow, causing TV monster to leave.

Chiro was out of breath. Being new to being a super hero, his energy for attacks wasn't as high as the others.

They all went to the bed and lay down. Chiro exhaustedly closed his eyes. He wondered how he was going to be able to train the others the next day. He supposed that the monkey team could . . . If he told them.

He didn't know why he hadn't told them. It wasn't that he didn't trust them. He supposed it was because he and his friends were used to working on their own. It was the way they had grown up. The adults had all been scared into submission after the Rebellion.

Chiro decided to ask them their opinion on having the monkey team train them. 

* * *

"Sure! As long as they have no problem with it," Courtney grinned.

"That would be awesome!" Mike grinned.

"Totally!" Michelle smiled.

"That would be pretty cool," Seth admitted.

"I am so there," Simon laughed.

"Neat," Jason nodded.

"Why not?" Kara shrugged.

"Eh, it does sound cool," Sarah smiled.

"Well, as long as I can beat on some Formless, I'm cool," Ella smirked.

Chiro grinned. "Come on. Let's go see the Monkey Team."

They headed over to the Robot.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hope that clears up why he didn't tell the Monkey Team in the first place :D! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review?


	8. Telling the Team

**Tauria:** Well, here's chapter Eight! I hope you like it! :DD

**Chapter Eight**

They got to the Robot and Chiro explained to the Monkey Team what was going on.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. We'll keep the same schedule, once a week, except at the Robot and not the abandoned park," Antauri said.

"I like that idea," Gibson nodded.

"Sounds fun," Nova smiled.

"Yay!" Otto grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sprx said.

"As long as Chiro doesn't hold himself back in training anymore," Antauri finished.

Chiro figured that they had noticed he was purposely trying to hold himself back, but that was because he wanted to pay very close attention to the lessons, and sometimes he needed them repeated so that he would understand how to teach his friends.

"Okay Antauri," Chiro agreed.

"Then let's go train."

They trained. Chiro showed much improvement, and his friends caught on to everything pretty fast.

**Tauria: **Well, it was a pretty short chapter, but there it is :DD Please leave a review? :DD


	9. Captured and Rescue

**Tauria: **Well, I know that the last chapter is pretty short compared to my others, and I was going to combine it with chapter seven, but I didn't. Anyway, this one is longer. :DD

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It had been a month or so since Chiro's friends had begun training. He stood on the shoulder of the Robot that evening, watching the sun set. He still wasn't sure if he had made the right decision in joining the monkey team.

He sighed, and heard the door open. It was Antauri. "Hello," the black monkey said softly.

"Hi, Antauri," Chiro said, still watching the sunset.

"I have something important to tell you."

Chiro tore his eyes away from the sunset to look at his mentor.

"You . . .are the Chosen One."

"You mean . . . I'm the one who is supposed to end Skeleton King . . .for good?"

"Yes."

Chiro bit his lip and turned back to the sunset. Antauri knew that he had probably chosen a bad time to tell the boy, but he had to be told because Antauri sensed that something bad was going to happen.

"May I take a walk . . .to think this over?"

Antauri nodded.

Chiro left the Robot.

* * *

He did not come back for a while, and as Antauri was meditating he sensed a great disturbance in the Power Primate.

He hurried downstairs. "Chiro is in trouble Monkey Team!"

"Oh no!" Otto covered his mouth with his hands.

Sprx scowled. "Where is he?"

"We gotta help him!" Nova said.

"Indeed." Gibson nodded, beginning to work on the computer to locate Chiro.

Antauri tried to locate Chiro with his mind, but was blocked by the Skeleton King. "I cannot get to him."

"I've found him on radar. He is deep within the Savage Lands in the Zone of Wasted Years."

"How did he get there! He was only going for a walk!" Antauri said.

"I believe that he was captured considering I am picking up another human bio sign. I believe it may be the witch he mentioned before."

They nodded.

"Let's go rescue him!" Otto said determinedly.

"Monkeys, mobilize!" Antauri said.

* * *

They went to the Savage Lands. They used Gibson's scanner to find Chiro. They reached an old temple. They entered it and were met by a bunch of very ugly, very vicious Formless. Their attacks did almost nothing against them. The Formless shot some green webs at them and trapped them.

They were carried to a desert like place at the top of the temple where a witch seemed to be summoning something in front of a giant crowd of people. Chiro was tied in between to poles on a platform below the witch. He was struggling to get free.

"Chiro!" The monkey team cried.

Chiro looked at them. They were tied upside down on a long pole. They were then set aside. Chiro continued to struggle to get free, but he struggled harder now.

"Chiro! You are the Chosen One. You have great power within u! Use it! Break free! Stop her!" Antauri yelled.

Chiro heard him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt his inner primate grow, and surround him as a giant gorilla. It broke his bonds. He turned to the witch and knocked her aside. He rescued the team.

The witch screamed in rage and attacked him by spitting bats. The bats surrounded him and bit at his form.

He waved his arm as if to wave them away, and when that failed, he said, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

And so the battle went. The monkey team won, and went back to the Robot.

"What was going on? The witch looked like she was summoning something big." Nova said.

"She was. The Dark One Worm. It is a powerful Dark One that corrupts life. The only thing that the Worm needed was the sacrifice of a pure soul. I was chosen to be that sacrifice."

The monkeys shared worried glances.

"I have a feeling that it has to do with what you told me, Antauri. About how I'm the Chosen One? Well, I think that they knew that too, and although I don't believe it, you guys do, and now I'm the center of some war. You guys, the good guys, wanna keep me safe, and they wanna kill me."

Antauri nodded. "Yes. That is the way the war works, sadly."

Chiro nodded. "Well, I'm ready."

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave a review!


	10. Where Are They?

**Tauria: **Well, here is Chapter Ten! I plan on ending this soon, but who knows if I will.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Chiro stood on the Robot's shoulder as he gazed over Shuggazoom City. He had just awoken, and something had made him come up here.

It had been several weeks since he had been captured by the witch Valina. He remembered how easily that had gone . . .

_He was walking through Shuggazoom, trying to digest what Antauri had told him. He couldn't be the Chosen One, could he? _

_Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth, and an arm wrapped around him. He struggled, but then he was shocked by some dark energy. His world turned black . . ._

_He awoke to the singing of the evil sorceress Valina. He struggled against his bonds . . ._

_"Chiro!" _

_He looked over and saw the monkey team. He began to struggle harder. He had to get free! Then, he had an idea . . ._

Training was getting harder and harder as the days went by so that he wouldn't be captured as easy as he had been. He now had to face individual members of the monkey team every other day.

Yesterday, he had fought Antauri. Antauri was one of the best fighters on the monkey team, as Chiro got observe firsthand.

_'Ironic that one of their best fighters prefers not to fight . . .'_Chiro thought to himself. He remembered exactly how their training session had gone . . .

_"Chiro! Get up! You've got breakfast, then training!" Nova called. _

_Chiro groaned. He hadn't got much sleep that night because he was_ still_ thinking about how easily he had been captured. He looked at the golden warrior, still a little sleep groggy. "Okay, Nova. I'll be down in a moment." _

_She smiled. "Alright." She left and went downstairs to eat. _

_Chiro rolled out of bed and went to his closet. He picked out an outfit and got dressed. He went downstairs. He sat at the table and began eating. _

_Otto was already working on his fourth pancake. He was a sticky mess, and so was Gibson. But, unlike Otto, Gibson did _not_ look very pleased about it. _

_"Please, Otto. Do contain yourself," Gibson said, annoyed. _

_Otto ignored him and continued to eat. Chiro laughed a little, seeing how annoyed the blue monkey was becoming. _

_Antauri smiled at the boy. "Good morning Chiro." _

_"Good morning Antauri. Who am I facing in training today?" Chiro figured he knew who he was facing. There was only one monkey left, after all. And that was the black monkey sitting before him. _

_"Me," Antauri said, continuing to eat. _

_Chiro smiled. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy. He had seen Antauri fight. Both on the battlefield and during training. "Okay." _

_They finished eating and Chiro walked with Antauri to the training room. They entered and stood before each other. They began to train._(I'm not really good with fighting scenes, so like in the previous chapter, I'll skip over it. :DD)

_At the end of the training session, Chiro was exhausted. He rubbed his head. He knew Antauri was good . . .but he supposed that you didn't really know how good of a fighter someone was until you fought against them. _

_He almost grinned. He realized that he would no longer have to worry about getting captured quite so easily anymore once the monkey team was finished training him . . ._

He smiled at the memory. His stomach growled. He turned and went inside, casting one final glance over his shoulder at the Shuggazoom City.

He went down to the table, but no one was there. He headed to the kitchen, and no one was there either. He checked the Command Center, the engine room, and the laundry room. It was the same for every room. No one was there.

He headed up to the rooms. He checked each one in turn. They were all empty. There was no sign of the monkey team anywhere. He checked the entire Robot up and down, and there was no sign of them. He looked through the entire city . . .and there was still no sign of the monkey team.

He sighed and went back to the Robot. He headed over to the main computer to searched for them.

_'Where are they?'_

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, not bad for a rushed chapter, but I promised my sister I'd do something with her, and before I did, I updated. So, hope that you enjoyed that! Please leave a review! :DD_  
_


	11. Search

**Tauria: **I know, I know. Another really short chapter, but more happens in this one than in the other one, I promise. . .

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Chiro stood at the scanners in hyper mode, sapphire blue eyes watching for any trace of the monkey team. He sighed. _'This is taking forever!'_ He thought. He set an alarm for when the scanner would find the monkey team and entered into meditation.

After about an hour, the alarm beeped. Chiro exited meditation and went over to the scanner. He saw that the monkey team was on Ranger Seven. He sighed. He was going to have to figure out how to pilot the Robot without the monkey team being there.

He took a deep breath and went to Torso Tank 1. He found that it wasn't quite as hard as he thought it would've been to pilot the giant Robot. He flew it to Ranger Seven, and left the Robot with one of Gibson's portable scanners. He walked around the bare, rocky landscape. As he did, he saw no sign of the monkey team with his eyes or the scanner. The scanner _did_ show large amounts of fuel, but he had already known that Ranger Seven was a major fuel stop. He sighed. He saw nothing but rocks, rock formations, dirt, fuel crystals, and anything but living creatures, or Formless.

_'Could the scanner have been wrong? Could the monkey team not even be here at all?' _Chiro thought.

He sat on one of the many large rocks and entered meditation, to see if he could find a trace of them. As he meditated, he sensed Antauri. He realized that the scanner had mistaken them for being on Ranger Seven, when in fact, they were on the Citadel of Bone and had merely _passed_ Ranger Seven.

He hurried back to the Robot, running over hard dirt, and jumping over some rocks, avoiding others completely, but was stopped by several crystal Formless when he reached the Robot. He fought them quickly, trying his best to hurry so that he could find the monkey team, and save them. He defeated them all, and went inside the Robot, which also had many Formless inside of it. He sighed, and fought them as well.

He wasn't used to all of this fighting, and he was exhausted, but more just kept coming. He fought, and fought, and fought, until they were all gone.

He went over to the main computer and ran a scan around the area. He didn't get very far, because the Robot was surrounded by Formless. There were normal sized ones, giant ones, crystal ones, ones that looked to be dogs, and then there were ones on motorcycles. Chiro groaned. He knew the hero business was hard, but this was ridiculous!

He activated the Robot's defense systems and tried to fly off, but was unable. One of the giant Formless had grabbed hold of the Robot. He strained against the Formless, but then the others took hold. They slammed the Robot to the ground, and Chiro had no choice but to fight back.

"Lazatron Fury!" He pressed the button, and hit the Formless, destroying them. Then, he flew off in search of the Citadel of Bone. It almost seemed as if the Robot itself wanted to find the monkey team, the way it seemed to be so easy for Chiro to pilot it. Chiro had been given many pilot lessons, but he had almost crashed every time so far. In fact, he probably would have crashed had Sprx not been there.

Chiro turned on auto-pilot and went to get some rest after setting an alarm for when the Citadel was found.

A few hours later, the alarm went off. Chiro changed back into hyper mode and went back to Torso Tank One.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I tried to get as much as I could into that short little chapter. I want to do more in the next chapter, or so. So, that is why this one is pretty short. Anyways, I hope that that one gave more detail and info than my last short chapter. :DD


	12. Out of Fuel

**Tauria: **Well, here's chapter twelve! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Chiro turned on the auto-pilot once more and snuck on the Citadel. He hurried to the prison area. He snuck past most of the Formless, and found the cell that held the monkey team. He was about to free them when he was grabbed from behind by a Formless.

He wiggled out of it's grip and kicked it, causing it to explode and splatter ooze everywhere. Chiro made a face and went back to the team.

"Lightening Kick!" He freed the monkey team and they hugged him. He smiled. "Hiya guys!" They smiled back.

"Let's get outta here," Sprx said.

Chiro nodded and they began walking towards where Chiro had come from, but were met with an army of Formless, almost as big as the one Chiro had faced when he was on Ranger Seven. Immediately the monkeys got out their transformers. Chiro stood in his fighting stance and they began to fight the Formless.

"We need the Super Robot!" Sprx yelled.

Antauri continued fighting, but closed his eyes for a brief moment. Nova, who was back-to-back with him, noticed.

She nodded in understanding and they continued fighting. A few moments later the Robot punched through the walls and held out it's hand. They flew onto it, Sprx carrying Chiro because he had been closest to him in battle. They went to their various positions in the Robot.

"Launching Finger Missiles!" Sprx and Gibson said.

"Firing Eye Beams!" Antauri said.

They killed many Formless and the Citadel's floor was covered in ooze.

The Robot turned, and shot back towards the city, the Citadel soon in hot pursuit. Soon, the Robot was hit by the Citadel's weapons.

"It hit the fuel cells! We have a fuel leak!" Otto said.

The Hyper Force was forced to land on Ranger Seven. All the Formless were gone, leaving them alone on the bare, rocky landscape.

The Citadel continued to head for Shuggazoom City.

The entire Hyper Force's faces were shocked.

"No," Chiro whispered. "This can't happen!" Then he took a deep breath. _'And we won't let it,' _he thought determinedly. "We can still stop him!" Chiro said.

"But how, Kid? We're almost completely out of fuel," Sprx said.

"We landed on _Ranger Seven! _It's a natural fuel deposit!" Chiro said. Then, he pulled out a phone.

"What are you doing now?" Sprx asked.

"Calling Jason!" He said.

"Hey, Chiro," Jason said.

"Hiya, Jason. Listen, Skeleton King is headed for Shuggazoom and we're out of fuel on Ranger Seven. We'll be there as soon as we fuel up, so can you and the others fight off Skeleton King until we get there?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

"Bye, Chiro. See ya."

"Bye, Jason. See ya!" They hung up and Chiro and the monkey team exited the Robot.

"That is a very smart idea Chiro," Gibson complimented him.

"Thanks. I try my best," Chiro blushed a little. They found a place that was rich in fuel cells.

They began collecting them for the Robot.

* * *

Jason had gathered Ella, Mike, Michelle, Kara, Courtney, Simon, and Seth. They hurried to the place where Skeleton King and his Formless army were heading into the City. They fought Formless, using the training that the monkey team had given them.

They fought for what seemed like forever, and more kept coming and coming at them. They were surrounded by Formless and it seemed as if they were doomed . . .

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, a cliffhanger (again)! Plz review!


	13. Battle on Shuggazoom

**Tauria: **I know, it's another short chapter, but it is all I have time for because my mom wants the laptop.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The eight teens continued to fight, but were being overwhelmed as they did so. Formless soon not only surrounded them, but had them so exhausted that they no longer had the energy or the will or even the hope to fight. It seemed as if they had lost their fight. A few of the Formless pulled back their swords to run it through the teens. They closed their eyes, waiting for the blow that never came.

They opened their eyes to see the Hyper Force standing there, taking out Formless. The grinned.

Chiro grinned. "Bet'cha thought we weren't coming."

Ella scowled. "Listen here monkey boy, if you _ever_ scare us like that again, I will personally rip you to shreds."

Chiro laughed and continued to fight Formless. As did the others, their hope regained now that they had Shuggazoom's protectors at their side.

"Monkey Fu!"

"Magna-Ball Blazer!"

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Laser Criss-Cross!"

"Lady Tomahawk!'

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Chiro and Antauri yelled.

"Double Monkey Attack!" Otto and Gibson said.

"Sting Ring!" Nova said.

They made it through the Formless to once again face the large triangular ship of the Skeleton King: the Citadel of Bone.

They looked at the ship, ready to enter, but wicked laughter stopped them. They turned to the direction that the laughter came from. There, before them stood the Skeleton King.

"Hello, Monkey Team, Chosen One." He smiled evilly. The creepy smile disturbed all of the teens, and monkeys present.

* * *

**Tauria: **Pretty good for a rushed chapter. :DD please review!:DD


	14. The Last Stand

**Tauria: **Well, here is Chapter Fourteen! :DD

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Skeleton King," Chiro said coldly.

Skeleton King chuckled. "Hello, _boy_." He said, venom entering his tone.

Chiro gulped along with the rest of the group, not liking his tone one bit. They all entered fighting stances. Skeleton King once again laughed a wicked laugh and using his dark powers, he threw them back so that they scattered and landed hard. They picked themselves up and began to fight him.

"Chiro Spearo!"

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Electro Vibra-Force!"

"Laser Criss Cross!"

"Scritch-Sratch Doom Thrower!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

The others fought their best hand-to-hand combat.

Skeleton King continued to attack as well, sending dark energy towards them.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Lightening Kick!"

"Sting Ring!"

"Gyro Roll!"

"Vertical Razor Chariot!"

"Spin Shocker!"

The battle continued for hours upon hours. They fought, Chiro, the Monkey Team, and their friends seemed the worse for wear, and just as Skeleton King was about to deliver the final blow, and army appeared. All of the Shuggazoomians had banded together to create an army of massive size. They all stood before Skeleton King.

Skeleton King scowled. "Foolish humans." He began to release an attack move, but the distraction of the army had given the hyper force enough time to recover and release an attack move using Monkey Fu, Monkey Mind Scream, Magna-Ball Blazer, Lady Tomahawk, and Spin Shocker. The other kids stepped back into the Shuggazoomian army.

Skeleton King was unable to block the attack and was thrown backwards. Chiro and the team immediately stood as they had when Sprx was possessed by the Fire of Hate and used the Power Primate to try to return him to his former person.

The army that was following behind Skeleton King all became ooze. Skeleton King let loose a scream, and then there was silence. When the Hyper Force stepped back, there stood the Alchemist.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, here it is. I think that this will be the last chapter. I am considering a sequel, but . . . I don't know if I will or not. So, let me know what you think: End it here, put up more chapters, or a sequel! Please leave a review!


End file.
